


So yeah Nugget was running a cult

by The_Annoying_DAHG



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Memes, Monty is a grammar Nazi and Kidd follows suit, Multi, Ted is baby, chat fic, hopefully, lots of em - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG
Summary: Mont-strosity: Ah, so I try to keep y'all's grammar in check, and then all of a sudden, I'M the bad guy?volkswagenbugg: dude u sound like a 50yo southern baptist ladyMont-strosity: It was the "y'all"contrabandit: Oh and thats cuz he wasnt alreadyMont-strosity: Freakin' bite me, Carla.
Relationships: Alice/Billy (Kindergarten Video Games), Buggs/Cindy (Kindergarten Video Games), Carla/Monty (Kindergarten Video Games), Lily/Nugget (Kindergarten Video Games), Theodore "Ted" Huxley/Penny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	So yeah Nugget was running a cult

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Kindergarten chatfics and I'm making my own because nobody loves Monty anymore. I'm not summing the names, but they should be easy to get.

**kiddkiddfallinlove** : sup bois

 **jermomma** : Dude what is that name

 **kiddkiddfallinlove** : a declaration sir so stfu

 **roosevelt** : why are you guys awake?

 **volkswagenbugg** : ted ur one to talk

 **pinkgoldpeach** : Guys I'm Trying To Sleep Stop Talking To Each Other

 **volkswagenbugg** : shut up ckndy

 **Mont-strosity** : ckndy

 **volkswagenbugg** : ur poont being

 **Ozteoporosis** : poont

 **jermomma** : ...

 **jermomma** : Nice going yall now he's gone

 **Mont-strosity** : Serves 'im right. You guys look stupid.

 **contrabandit** : Wow rude

 **contrabandit** : You really are a montstrostity

 **kiddkiddfallinlove** : bro i bout had a stroke trying to read that

 **Mont-strosity** : There's only 3 T's in that. 2 in the original word.

 **pinkgoldpeach** : Monty Are You Just Here To Correct Everyones Spelling Or Can You Be A Sociable Person

 **Ozteoporosis** : If you guys could just do it right there'd be no need for it.

 **Mont-strosity** : I can be sociable! I just don't do it well.

 **contrabandit** : Nah he can do it just fine he just thinks you guys are pigs

 **Mont-strosity** : Ah, so I try to keep y'all's grammar in check, and then all of a sudden, I'M the bad guy?

 **volkswagenbugg** : dude u sound like a 50yo southern baptist lady

 **Mont-strosity** : It was the "y'all"

 **contrabandit** : Oh and thats cuz he wasnt already

 **Mont-strosity** : Freakin' bite me, Carla. Wait, Buggs, have you been lurking this whole time?

 **roosevelt** : i have too you know!

 **kiddkiddfallinlove** : ted you lurk irl nobodys suprised

 **Ozteoporosis** : *surprised

 **contrabandit** : you two need to fr*ck off

 **jermomma** : Did you just censor the word frick

 **volkswagenbugg** : thats a move i expevted out of ted tbh

 **thecoolerdaniel** : And you're bullying my brother because?

 **kiddkiddfallinlove** : ay felix whys your name thecoolderdaniel when your not even a daniel

 **thecoolerdaniel** : <https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/the-cooler-daniel> *you're

 **Mont-strosity** : Okay fine, but how did we skim over the fact that Jerome literally just came in to make fun of my GF and then left?

 **contrabandit** : Im more concerned with how you type so fast

 **contrabandit** : Also why did you say that like it's a obscure fact

 **I-mcfreakin-lost-it** : Yall want food

 **I-mcfreakin-lost-it** : Im at wendys yall want nuggets or sumn

 **Ozteoporosis** : Bro, you're typing like you're drunk-tweeting, are you okay?

 **roosevelt** : why are you at wendys at 2 in the morning?

 **I-mcfreakin-lost-it** : U didnt answer the question do u guys wnat food or nah

 **pinkgoldpeach** : Can You Get Me Some Fries Plz

 **kiddkiddfallinlove** : thats the first time ive heard cindy say please in like two years

 **jermomma** : Yeah can i get a dr pepper

 **I-mcfreakin-lost-it** : theyre out 

**thecoolerdaniel** : Ah. Glad to see you're well-versed in memes as well.

 **I-mcfreakin-lost-it** : felix that was not my questioare u hungry

 **jermomma** : Wait are they out of drp or fries

 **I-mcfreakin-lost-it** : fries

 **pinkgoldpeach** : How Do You Run Out Of Fries??????

 **Mont-strosity** : Just forget the order, dude. This chat is going under.

 **t3nth0fad1me** : What is going on? I just woke up and you guys are blowing up my Messages app.

 **volkswagenbugg** : yo penny yeah no we got a caal from wendys like ten mins ago

 **contrabandit** : Guys u need to sleep school starts in like four hours

 **t3nth0fad1me** : Carla is right. Everybody needs sleep so they can function their best during the day!

 **roosevelt** : IF ELL ASLEEP OMG HI PENNY YO UARE ADORABE

 **thecoolerdaniel** : Ted, go drunk, you're home.

 **kiddkiddfallinlove** : you guys are tryna gimme a stroke

 **t3nth0fad1me** : Let's turn off the chat for the night. I hope to see you all tomorrow!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay FIIIINE here's everybody
> 
> kiddkiddfallinlove - the Kid  
> Mont-strosity - Monty  
> contrabandit - Carla  
> Ozteoporosis - Ozzy  
> jermomma - Jerome  
> volkswagenbugg - Buggs  
> pinkgoldpeach - Cindy  
> roosevelt - Ted  
> thecoolerdaniel - Felix  
> I-mcfreakin-lost-it - Nugget (he has a real name now--it's Charlie)  
> t3nth0fad1me - Penny
> 
> Some names that didn't appear (will next chapter)  
> OfTheValley - Lily  
> literaltrauma - Billy  
> T-son - Madison  
> lost.child - Alice  
> McWeasleys - Ron
> 
> Also thanks for reading!


End file.
